


Falling Stars At My Command

by BlooBlu



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Cats, Childhood Trauma, Chips - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Fire, Fluff and Humor, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kinda gross description for story reasons- just for a minor character, Logan doesn't not like people technically, Logan is a little more morally upstanding for bad reasons, M/M, Museums, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rock Climbing, Story within a Story, Swearing, Vauge and errie cliffhangers i suppose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlooBlu/pseuds/BlooBlu
Summary: "When you wish upon a star, it's actually a satellite and your wish has been recorded & catalogued. An agent is now assigned to your case.""I wish for all your wishes to come true, love."Aka Roman unwittingly makes the most hilarious mistake of his life and now Patton has to deal with it.ON HIATUS (discontinued?)





	1. Chapter 1

It's a well known fact that wishing upon a star will grant you any wish you could imagine. Endless wealth and fame, food beyond imagine, all the friends you could ever want, the most beautiful and generous lovers- the only catch is that you have to be the first one to see it.  
You see, one star can only grant one wish, otherwise thousands of people could start following charts and online predictions, and suddenly you have enough trillionaires to make money worthless.  
So, FallingStarCo., (a rather silly name for a company with unimaginable power) put a limit to their magic. Only the very first person to glimpse a falling star would get their wish. One star falls every year, on the eve of December 21st. The winter solstice.  
It became a bit of a race to those with already ludicrous amounts of money. No matter the bribe, FallingStarCo. would not ever sell the rights to a star, but - that did not stop celebrities from paying dozens, even hundreds of people to spend all day of December 21st watching the sky wherever the next star was thought to appear, and make a wish on behalf of their beneficiaries. A risky business, as they could simply wish for whatever they wanted and have more than enough to pay any legal fees.  
It got to the point where chasing stars was seen as more of a thrill seeking adventure, trying not to be killed by other crazy star chasers and get your wish. 

But that's not why you came here, is it? Reading all of this, it is merely an introduction. An introduction to the story you really came to see. And what you really came to see, is-

"Oh shit Patton oh fuck I'm slipping PATTON HELP ME IM GONNA FUCKIN FALL, WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!?"  
"Ro, sweetie, we have harnesses. You'll be okay."  
Well, Roman did fall, technically speaking. About 10 feet, very slowly, onto the padded flooring. Embarrassing, and very upsetting to the parents there with their small children.

Roman was a bit of a thrill-seeker, you see, and he was currently trying to get good at rock climbing for his next adventure. He just… wasn't very good with heights as all. (Not very good meaning terribly frightened,) he had good reasons!! Just… none that he was going to go into in the middle of a FunLand trampoline and rock climbing park.  
See, the next falling star predictions had come out last week, 2 months after the last falling star - and it predicted the the most likely place where it would be most visible would be from the top of The Gunks, in New York. What better time to start training than now, right? It wasn't the hardest climb in North America, but it certainly wasn't the easiest.  
This year, his boyfriend Patton had agreed to train too and come with him- they'd both reached the point in their careers where they could take this kind of break, every now and then. Business at Patton's restaurant had never been better, and he'd found a great manager to take over a little when he couldn't be there, and Roman had finally finished a 4 movie deal, and wouldn't be taking on any others until next year.  
(Maybe The Winter Witch didn't exactly deserve three whole sequels, but the people seemed to love it, and it made him enough money to basically retire at 30, so who cares.)

So, Roman Stokes, determined to be the absolute greatest boyfriend to ever exist, was going to see that star and wish for Patton's eternal happiness! (Or something equally cheesy, he had most of a year to figure it out, give him a break, okay?)

Surely nothing bad could come from that, right? He wasn't wishing for his own benefit, or to bring someone back to life, nothing from any movie or book could make this look bad! 

…he just needed to get over his acrophobia and everything would be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan wouldn't say he was happy, working at FallingStarCo. But then again, he wasn't often happy about anything. ("I do not feel things, Samuel.") But that's not to say he was ever bored or upset with it. 364 days out of the year they simply were monitoring people's birthday wishes and wishbone contests.  
Because, you see, they did not just grant star wishes- that would be boring, and not require nearly 12 thousand Fairies to accomplish. Star wishes were simply the only ones they were required to grant. But every wish ever made, (with at least some form catalyst, from blowing on a dandelion to rubbing a gold coin) was monitored and put on a list. They had 5 major lists, each containing their own sub categories.

List one, insignificant grantables. Wishes to pass a test from young teenagers, or for the store to have just one more of that thing you're looking for today. Small wishes that would not cause alarm if granted, simply joy and surprise.  
List 2, insignificant ungrantables. Wishes like wanting some boy in your class to date you, or someone you dislike to fall in front of you and spill their coffee. Small wishes that, if granted carelessly, may clue the humans in to the fact that not just stars can grant wishes.  
List 3, significant grantables. Wishing for traffic to be clear the next morning, or for an extra snow day to cancel school. Fairly significant events that took more power, but would ultimately go unnoticed by a human.  
List 4, significant ungrantables. These are the most common ones, really. Wishing for a loved one to come back to life, or to win the lottery. Events that were just too big to ever be granted.  
And then… there were the "undermineable." The most dreaded list of all, because they could not be processed by machine. Every week a handful if Faried at the office were assigned to the determinable room, where they would carefully sort through thousands of wishes and send them to whatever list was most appropriate. It was long, grueling work and more than half of them were ungrantables.

Regrettably, this is where Logan found himself today. Sorting various odd wishes. Some were… less coherent and he suspected that the reason they had been left unsorted was simply because they did not make sense. Perhaps the catalyst used was not mainted long enough to record the entire wish.  
Either way, he had time to think. Wishes generally do not exceed a sentence or two and it's not like anyone was speaking to him.  
….The next star would be happening soon. It was treated as an event in the office, sort of. Like new years or easter, except the did not get days off. Because they never got days off. Fairies do not need to sleep, eat, or likewise participate in any of the… activities, that kept humans healthy and sane. Logan worked monitoring wishes, granting a few, checking in with supervisors for his next set of tasks- you get the idea.  
Sometimes, Fairies could leave the business center of FallingStarCo., if it was required for a wish. It was an… incredibly rare occurrence, only happening about a dozen in the whole of human existence.  
Mostly, when humans wished for eternal life (back before policies were created to prevent such a thing) and they were made into Fairies- because humans cannot live forever, nothing on Earth can, but Fairies live forever.  
There was once, though… millions and millions of years ago, when humans as a species were very young - and so the fairies themselves, too, were very young, as they were born to grant the wishes of humans. One human, she wished "for a million wishes!" And the fairies, unaware of the damage this may cause, granted it. (Because we are made to help them, and make them happy! Why should we ever deny them wishes, that will make them sad!) The woman lived to be 142 years old before she made her last wish. Weak and nearly unable to move, bones fragile and skin like crumpled paper, body decomposing as she stood, for humans could not live this long, should not live this long, but she could not die until all her wishes were granted - that is the rule of wishes. Once it is made, you cannot unmake it. It must be followed through. The magic of the universe would have kept the woman walking until there was nothing left, before going back on a wish.  
The woman's final wish had been for death. The first coherent words she had been able to say for the last 20 years, using the very last bit of energy she had.

…The fairies had decided that some wishes, just maybe… should not be granted.


	3. Chapter 3

There were just 5 weeks until the next star. So close, yet far out enough that Roman could pretend it was still months away. He and Patton would be flying to New York two weeks before, so they could have time to scope out the area and even climb it before the time came, for reference.   
They'd climbed 36 times in the months prior, steadily trying climbs more and more difficult, now without even needing a guide. They definitely would not be taking a guide this time, or any friends. They would get to the top a few days prior and camp out- nothing unbearable but they couldn't exactly carry   
2000 thread-count mattresses with them either. 

It would be difficult, they knew that they wouldn't be the only ones competing for the star, not by a long shot. People with a lot more money than them, and probably dozens of helicopters, would also be going for the prize. A small, itty bitty part of Roman wished that you could only get one wish. That way people would stop being so competitive after getting their millions or billions, and think harder about their wish. Something more valuable to the soul than the hands.  
He'd finally decided on his wish. The star fell just a few weeks before his and Patton's anniversary- many couples became official or got married on Star Day, but he and Patton had decided that, while romantic and fairytale like, they didn't want their (eventual) wedding to be completely impossible to book.   
So, as a somewhat premature anniversary gift, Roman was going to gift his wish to Patton. Well, if he saw the star before Patton could, of course. He would wish for all of Patton's Hopes and dreams to come true! Such a poetic and beautiful gift, of course Patton only deserves the best! 

...5 weeks turned into 4. And then three, and then… 

And then they were on a plane. Flying thousands of miles across the country, bags full of climbing gear and then only the other barest essentials for living. (Some would argue that a hairdryer was not 'barest essentials', and Roman would tell those people to kindly shut the fuck up and look at his dazzling hair.)

Then they were shopping for a sturdy rental, a jeep or van, they figured. They went for a van in the end, so that they could drive to the starting point of the climb in the late morning after a nice breakfast and plenty of rest. They'd be taking most of what was in the car with them, but they'd shove the keys in a safe pocket somewhere just so it couldn't be stolen. 

They were here. This was it. 3 days until the star, and they were about to start their climb to the (supposedly) best place to see it. Roman had expected to feel anxiety, hesitation, any number of things.  
But now, looking Patton straight in the eyes, with a brief, understanding nod between them- 

Well, Roman could only feel in love.


	4. A note from the author

Attention! This is a bit of a hiatus notice! I'm getting ready to try and start a... ah, personal writing project. It has nothing to do with Sanders Sides or related characters, so I'm probably not going to be in the right headspace to write any more chapters of this or These Pieces until I have atleast a decent headstart on this.  
So, I probably won't post any new chapters unless I'm SUPER inspired to do so.   
Please understand that I have no intention of abandoning this or any of my other current fics, this is just a break, and I promise it will not last longer than a week, maybe a week and a half.

That's all, I hope you all don't hate me for this :|


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAANNNNNNNNNNDDD WERE BACK, BABY! 
> 
> Boom, new chapter for yall
> 
> Have fun

Logan was… well, not exhausted. Fairies could not physically tire, it was simply a fact. But he was a little… fuzzy around the edges, up in his brain.  
It was a sensation akin to what humans called a "hangover," minus the headache because, again, he does not feel things. Not nearly as intense as any other living thing, anyway. Logan's sense of emotion and physical interaction was limited to vague descriptions and a general understanding of the idea.   
Along with lacking these feelings, fairies also could not be fired - as there was nowhere they could feasibly exist outside if the sky without being detected, and by nature they were supposed to be perfect at their job. Logan would not be able to accurately describe how he or any other fairy was even capable of making a mistake this monumental, let alone any mistakes at all.

This year, due to a great amount of dedication and effort on his side, Logan had been tasked with granting this year's Star Wish. Fairies could do "magic" of course. That was how the humans called similar events to what he and every one of his coworkers could do. It was somewhat akin to a genie, except that they could not create matter out of thin air - merely transfer and transmute it. Turn sand from the depths of the ocean into gold that appeared right before your eyes, alter the chemicals in the mind of another human to make them attracted to another, create a new life out of stardust and apple tree roots. 

But this, this was… 

Surely there were rules against something like this?

Surely, this wish would be rejected, and the second wish to see the star would be granted the wish instead. (This had to happen sometimes, and humans always thought it bad luck of some sort. Or good, depending on their part in this transaction.)

But, no. The typed up wish had been sent to him, signed with a small space for a golden stamp to be put, upon completion of the wish. There was no mistake.

"I wish for all your wishes to come true, Patton." 

An incredibly small serial number indicated who had made the wish, along with the number for this 'Patton'.  
Well, humans don't live all that long, anyways, and it's not like wishes hadn't been made for another person before… Logan would simply have to make sure this human was aware of the limitations.   
Technically, humans weren't supposed to know about them. Some had wished to know where the wishes came from ("Truly remarkable anomalies among their species", Logan had said in passing once,) and the wish had been granted. On the grounds that they were physically unable to grant anyone else the same knowledge.   
The human Patton would have to be notified of his situation, to know the wish had been granted. 

A card would suffice, Logan thought.

_ Dearest Patton, _

_ It is with pleasure that I inform you that your   
wish has been granted. From today until  
your inevitable demise, all wishes you make   
(that adhere to the guidelines below) will be   
granted._

_ Guidelines:   
You may not wish for immortality, or for an extended lifespan, or wishes of similar cabre.  
You may not wish for the death, or disabling harm of another human.  
You may not wish for your own death or harm.  
You must not tell anyone that you received this note, and it will disappear as soon as you have read it in full._

_ Sincerely, FallingStarCo._

__


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bam! And another one! 
> 
> Cause I have zero will to write for These Words, so here ya go

Technically, it has yet to be proven that someone actually needs to say what their wish is out loud for it to come true.  
But the way that Roman had said it, last night- 

_"I wish for all of your wishes to come true, Patton. I love you, and I will forever and always - I want to be the best I can be for you, knowing that even that is far less than what you deserve. I love you, and I wish that everything you could ever want, you will have."   
_  
It had been so… so… romantic. Neither of them were sure they'd been the first to see, though no one else seemed to react as quickly as Roman had - he'd said his wish right away, before making this grand declaration-  
In front of what must have been at least a few dozen other people, also camping out in sleeping bags at the top of the cliffs they'd scaled. Many had been there even before he and Ro, and Patton wondered how long they all had spent up there. Days? Weeks? Certainly not longer than that- right? 

Patton didn't know what was supposed to happen. Roman's wish was so vague, what if it didn't work? Could he just wish for something aloud now and it would happen? Had it all been for nothing-  
…..Well, no matter if they'd gotten the wish or not, the quest hadn't exactly been for nothing...   
Patton glanced at the shiny, brand-spankin-  
new ring on his finger. Roman had had more than one gift in mind, apparently.  
It was a gleaming silver, with copper smudges on it. (Paint or combined metals? He didn't know but it was beautiful, and Roman had gotten his own that was the pincers if Patton's, so cute-) It also had some engravings on it- no words, just a sword and a shield. Roman's had a cartoonish heart with a cat's paw print inside.

He sighed. Roman had left early for a trip to the gym, and the bed had been a little too cold for a while now. He should get up, it was a Sunday and he didn't have to work until next week, but he should still do something. Make lunch for when Ro gets back, or go tend to the small vegetable garden in their windows…. (Mr. Moore had been very diligent in his task to water their plants while they were gone. So sweet, maybe Patton could make him a pie.)

When he finally got out of bed and had taken a shower, he noticed a folded note on the counter. From Roman? He usually went for sticky notes, not… velvety paper? It felt like a really fancy wedding invitation. Ooooh!!! Did they get invited to a wedding??!!?  
These ideas, however, were quenched as soon as Patton opened the note. Definitely not Roman's handwriting, or anyone else he knew. In fact, it almost looked typed, except not in any recognizable font. Closest he could compare it to was maybe a Lucida?   
He wasn't sure why he was thinking about these sort of things. Maybe because he didn't want to acknowledge what was written so plainly on the paper in front of him.

_ Dearest Patton, _

_ It is with pleasure that I inform you that your   
wish has been granted. From today until  
your inevitable demise, all wishes you make   
(that adhere to the guidelines below) will be   
granted._

_ Guidelines:   
You may not wish for immortality, or for an extended lifespan, or wishes of similar cabre.  
You may not wish for the death, or disabling harm of another human.  
You may not wish for your own death or harm.  
You must not tell anyone that you received this note, and it will disappear as soon as you have read it in full._

_ Sincerely, FallingStarCo._

__

...wait. It had worked?!?!?! The wish had worked!!??!   
So he could just wish for anything now?

….Maybe this was a really elaborate prank. Roman wouldn't do this though, and no one else currently had keys to their place…  
Perhaps he could just… try it out. Make one, itty bitty wish, and see if it worked.

"Uhh… uhm, I- I wish… I wish that.. I had a warm coffee right now?"

Patton didn't quite recognize the feeling, at first. One moment, his hand was empty. The next there was a warm, (albeit completely plain) mug of coffee in his hands.  
He was so surprised when he did realize, that he nearly dropped the mug in the spot. 

"Woah!! It worked! Holy cow it really- uh, I… I wish it had some oreo flavor creamer in it?"

And very suddenly, the once pitch black liquid inside was now a much paler, more walnut-y color. He took a sip. Still a little bitter at the end, but much better than drinking plain, black coffee for sure!

…..He had to tell Roman.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly sometimes I forget that I'm the one writing this shit and just wait for an upload..  
And I'm like 
> 
> Oh wait that's my job

The next few weeks were a little odd for Logan. Wishes would come in infrequently - some days there would be as many as five or six, others none at all. But none of them were ever anything extraordinary, not at all like what most humans would wish for normally.  
Maybe this was because Patton had access to as many wishes he wanted, he felt no urgency to wish for as much as he could in one go. The first one, quite oddly, had been for a cup of coffee. Shortly after, one had come in for creamer in said coffee. Definitely not what he thought most humans would wish for, based on millions of years of experiencing their greed.  
Well many great things often have small or slow beginnings - he had no idea what Patton might try to wish for. The limits to what he could ask for were nearly limitless, though for some reason Logan didn't think Patton would care for great power or concubines. The human seemed very satisfied with his current fiance, and loved his job and current living situations. So far the greatest thing he had asked for was a new car, and that wasn't even for himself - it was for a friend who had recently lost theirs in a wreck. (The human had claimed the car was a gift from relatives. Logan didn't quite understand this, but everything has a reason, he supposed.)

Throughout all of this, Logan found himself becoming somewhat endeared to this human. His most recent wish was…  
"I wish that all these kittens will find- wait. Waitwaitwait!!!! I wish I wasn't allergic to cats anymore!!!"  
Logan could, of course, see what Patton was doing every time he made a wish, and at this moment he'd been (carefully, from a short distance) examining a box of abandoned kittens. Small things, half sick and all underfed. Patton had likely been about to wish for better homes for them- but now he was gently picking up each one.  
He'd pet them carefully, kiss them on their head or close to it, (how unsanitary, it would certainly be unfortunate if he got sick-) and he'd whisper to each one "I wish you were healthy."  
Patton could have easily just wished for all of them to be cured at once, but the way that he did it individually… like he was making a promise to each one.. Logan was (privately) very grateful that fairies had no tear ducts. Their eyes did not require cleaning and they did not often become emotional enough to require a physical outlet for an overflow of chemicals in the brain.  
Patton himself was very much crying, however, but not from an allergic reaction. Obviously. But Logan just couldn't see why anyone would be that happy to see or hold infant domestic creatures.

….probably just a human thing. 

. . . 

Of course, while Patton was restricted from telling other humans of the note he had received, it hadn't taken him long to realize he was allowed to tell others that the wish had still _worked._  
The only ones who he told in the end though, were his now finance and other immediate family. News stations and Star enthusiasts and just common passersby were all in an uproar - none had come forward thus far to prove that a Star Wish had been granted. There were some who speculated that perhaps the wisher simply wanted to remain private, but a very large number of people had gotten it into their heads that the Star Wish hadn't been granted at all this year.  
As if such a careless disregard for tradition and promises could ever be committed on the fairie's part… humans were intelligent, designed to be able to learn exponentially; but some were as poor-witted as toads, on occasion. 

...Perhaps toads were smarter. 

Regardless of this, Patton continued with his life, and Logan found himself appreciating the calm and generous way this human chose to live. Of course, right when all was going well, Patton had to go and do something stupid. 

Well, not stupid. He simply made a wish, that unfortunately was very unpleasant to grant, in his opinion.

"Hey, whoever's up there, making these wishes come true- uh, thank you so much! And, I wish I could meet you sometime?"

Logan has seldom visited the human world. Each time was always vaguely unpleasant, for reasons he couldn't describe. The air had grown sticky and sick in recent years, and the rate at which waste was produced and then just flung wherever was most out of the way…  
He loved humans. Truly, he did. You could not hate them, as a fairy, for they are your whole world. It would be like a human genuinely hating the land they walk on, the air they breathe, the sun in the sky- at most you might feel a passing distaste when they are inconvenient.

But… physical comfort or no, it was not a restricted wish. And since he was the sole granter of these wishes, it would be irresponsible and disrespectful to send someone in his place. So Logan stood up from his work station, gathered what he thought was most necessary for the journey, and made sure all wishes made in this interim would be sent to him directly.  
With the closest equitable expression to a steadying breath that he could make, Logan shut his eyes… and let his wings guide him to Earth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoo boy yall will see Virgil in the next chapter hopefully- have a nice day for now, though, folks.

Flying for faires was a bit different than it was for, say, a bird. There was no real… flapping, per say. More like a perpetual glide that required no movement. Indeed, it wasn't really flying at all.

In fact, at this moment, Logan felt rather more like he was falling. As void turned into dust and dirt, stardust into air, and casual contentment into general dissatisfaction, Logan.. solidified. Became real and physical enough to actually take up space on Earth.  
It was very unpleasant. The generally weightless existence he was used to, floating in the void with little substance, was suddenly gone and he felt so, so bare. All heavy and congested and… 

Logan shook his head. He could return home soon enough - Patton only wished to meet him. He would likely stay a few hours, at most.

/// 

Patton was exhausted. He'd been up since 5am, suddenly awake and unable to get back to bed after. It was now nearing 10pm, and Roman wasn't home yet. He understood that rehearsal was important for Roman and this was a really big play they were setting up, but he really wanted someone to cuddle and fall asleep with.  
He's not sure when or why the thought came to him, but Patton realized he'd never thanked FallingStarCo for his Star Wish. Technically it was Roman who made the wish, but he was the one actually getting the benefits… and it was a very old tradition to send some sort of thanks at least semi publically. Well… he wasn't going to go to a local newspaper or anything, but surely they would hear if he said it out loud? How else would they know all of his wishes immediately after he made them?

So, Patton said thankyou to the empty bedroom, spoken softly but with sincerity. And at last, he fell into an unsatisfying slumber. 

. . .

Making breakfast came naturally, for some reason. It's not like he just chose to start doing it one day, but after moving in with Roman his habits from home just transferred over. It sort of became their thing - Patton would cook (where Roman could stay far far away from fire,) and Roman would do the dishes, because Patton… may have dropped a few plates in his time. (A lot)  
Today was flapjacks, and they ate together before they both left for work. It was still very early, and Patton would be opening up today. They were really more of a lunch and dinner place, but they did have some pretty awesome crepes!  
So that's where he found himself at 5:30 today - wiping down a few tables that were missed the evening prior, checking up on the washing machines, and reading and rereading all the expiration dates in the fridge.  
Everything was looking good, and they could open up as soon as the morning crew arrived. He would do all of it himself if he could, but while he was a great host and cook, waiting tables meant carrying several plates at a time. Plates that he would certainly drop, and cups that would slip - he had butterfingers, okay! There wasn't much he could do about it until he could think of the right way to Wish for it. (But for some reason, that felt sort of like cheating.)

Whistling to the music playing on the speakers, he walked to the back for a clean rag. Almost as soon as the door shut behind him, he heard… something. Like a really loud _whoosh_, kinda like when it gets super windy. But there was no rush of wind to follow, no cold air that might have been coming from a window. When he turned around, however, there _was_ a man in the storage room with him.  
Tall, almost too tall to have fit through the door behind him. He had vibrant navy blue hair, that almost seemed to glow - _so pretty!_ \- and was wearing.. a suit. Not uncommon, he supposed, but it was definitely cold enough this morning to warrant at least a coat, too, surely?

"...Greetings, Patton. You wanted to speak with me?"

///

Patton had already left home by the time he arrived, so his place of work was the next most obvious place to look. And there he was, not another soul inside. The doors were locked, but this was not an issue for him.

Patton himself had just gone further back into the restaurant, and so he followed. A direct approach was the most efficient, after all. When the human turned to look at him, Logan felt… something. Not that he ever feels anything, of course. Perhaps some lingering nausea from the outside air. (For some reason, filtered air was often more refreshing than the air outdoors, in his mind…)

"...Greetings, Patton. You wanted to speak with me?"

A beat of silence, then…

"Uhh… not entirely sure what you mean there, kiddo? Unless you're here for an interview or something-" 

"Last night, I believe approximately 8 hours ago, you Wished to meet whoever was in charge of your Wishes. I am here, now we have met, would you like to continue with conversation or would you prefer we part ways here?"

"Oh… ohh!! Well don't leave now-" Patton looked at his watch- "I think we have a good 20 minutes before anyone else comes in, so we can talk!" 

And they did. Patton lead him towards the front, making idle chatter on the way. About breakfast foods and pancake syrup, mostly.

"-anyway, it's definitely good now that we have the jugs with the little stoppers and- oh! I'm so sorry, I'm just realizing we didn't really introduce ourselves properly! Jeez, I don't even know your name and I've been talking your ears off-" He turned to face Logan fully, and stuck out a hand to shake. "I'm Patton, this is my restaurant, and - well, I guess you probably already knew those things, but-"

Logan took the offered hand. It was much warmer than his own. (No blood, just space, empty all over-)  
"Yes, I knew. But for the sake of being on even terms, my name is Logan. I work at FallingStarCo, as you could imagine. It is… nice, to make your acquaintance, Patton." 

"Aw shucks- it's nice to meet you too! Well, I have a heck of a lot of questions, obviously, but I don't think we really have time for all that- do you think we could meet for coffee after my shift, so we could talk a little more? ...Or do I have to Wish for that?"

"...Your working hours end at 3pm, yes? We can meet wherever you like at 4." 

Plans were made, goodbyes were said, and Logan settled in to wait for the next half say, nearly. Perhaps he needed to rethink his occasional careless optimism.


	9. Chapter 9

Virgil was tired. Well, technically he can't be, because fairies can't _get_ tired, but he feels like it. Sometimes he blames it on being a human - turned - fairy. Like, he can still remember what all those feelings and physical sensations are, so they appear as a sort of phantom itch. Maybe.  
Logan once said that fairies don't "get anxious." Ha. 

As for why he felt so tired lately, he'd been working a lot. Not that fairies ever aren't working - but he'd been assigned a lot more busy-work; reading and signing off papers and the like. It was beginning to put a strain on his eyes and brain. (They technically didn't have brains, or any internal organs, but you get the idea.)

The point is that Virgil felt tired, and now also extremely bored, because Logan was gone. He didn't know the specifics of the Wish Lo was currently working on, but he knew it was a doozy. Some sort of Wishing-for   
-more-Wishes type thing. Which technically wasn't against the rules, (but totally should be in his opinion, because right now Logan should be here telling him that they don't get tired or feel anything at all and Virgil was being ridiculous.)

So maybe he took a visit down to Earth without asking, to see what the hell Logan was up to. (And maybe get some chips too because even though he didn't need to, he hadn't eaten anything in a few years and he really wanted something salty.)  
What he found was Logan, sitting on a park bench and reading a newspaper. So much for only visiting when necessary…

"Sup Lo. Doing the crossword?" 

"Wh- Virgil! You aren't supposed to be down here-!" 

"But I am, and there's no rules sayin' I can't, long as I keep my wings down. What are you doing down here, anyways?" 

A beat of silence.

"Pa- my human assignment Wished to meet me, and wants to meet up again in an hour, as I showed up when he was working. It would have taken too long to fly back and forth, so I stayed. Why are _you_ here?"

"Bored. Missed you. Wanna go get some snacks while we wait?"

"...Virgil, if my calculations are correct, then by the time you began your flight here I'd have been gone no more than an hour." 

"Yeah, but I hadn't actually seen you for like, a day before that."

"Ludicrous. Where would you even obtain the money to _buy food?_"

"Wouldn't. We're goddamn magic fae, Lo - we don't need to pay for stuff." 

Logan looked appalled, and frankly a little green, if Virgil was reading him right. 

"You can't just _steal things_, Virgil! Especially not from humans! That- it's not- you should not even be thinking of those sort of activities-" 

"Sheesh, not everyone's a big human fan like you. But fine - I'll just… _accidentally walk away with the chips,_ hows that sound?"

Logan did not look even vaguely better at that suggestion, but he supposed that was part of being a natural fairy. They'd never lived with humans long enough to see how ugly they could be. Logan would probably continue loving humans til' the day they stopped existing.   
Virgil might have been the same way, if he was born like that. Gross.

"Whatever. I'll meet up with you and your 'human assignment' in an hour, k? Might as well meet the guy you're gonna be stuck with for the next 50 years or so. If he's lucky." 

There was no response. Probably 'cause he walked away before he could get one. Circle Ks still existed, right? 

/// 

Patton's shift wasn't very exciting after that - there had been the usual 10 or so morning customers, and everyone was waiting for the lunch rush to come in. On weekdays it wasn't as bad, but there was still at least a small line most days.   
He almost felt bad that his shift ended usually before most of the customers had left, but he and Roman had already had the 'overworking yourself' talk years ago. Patton agreed to not work more than 11-12 hours a day (progress was progress, okay?) And Roman wouldn't try to privately tutor every single actor he worked with, to "make sure the show will be nothing but _perfect!_"

Despite no incidents or big parties coming in, he couldn't help but feel a little antsy. It wasn't often that he wanted to just drop everything he was doing a leave, but…. Well that Logan fella was very interesting, and Pattone didn't even know anybody who knew the name of someone working at FallingStarCo! They were very very private, and despite many trying, all failed to find just where their office building was. The place that they listed as a mailing address was apparently just a pretty boring looking post office. 

Anyway, it was super cool! And not just who he worked for, but Logan himself had been a pretty interesting character too. He was sort of an all-business type, no facial expressions and he spoke very formally and calmly - but, he also had electric blue hair like when Patton was back in highschool and-   
Nope! Not thinking about that silly phase! No one but Roman and his parents were still privy to photo evidence of those tragic times… 

. . . 

The lunch riff-raff came and went, and soon enough Patton found himself clocking out for the day. Logan had suggested they meet at a local museum "for convenience and semi-privacy."  
Well, he hadn't been in years, but he remembered the dinosaur exhibit being pretty fun! Maybe less so now that he knew the economic state of this museum and that all the skeletons were mostly clay and plaster… but it was about the nostalgia! Childhood memories, and new ones to come with his (hopefully) new friend! 

Logan was there before him, and Patton suddenly felt… under-dressed. Which was weird, because it was a museum! People came all the time in regular clothes, (or nappies, for the majority of them - it got to the point where the _adult_ tickets were the ones that got discounted.) But something about the way that Logan just dressed so… formally, to such an informal meeting was a little.. off putting? Not that the guy seemed at all smug or mean about it, he seemed just fine with Patton's somewhat powder-stained khakis and sweater.  
...Maybe he just liked to look nice, or FallingStarCo had a strict dress code. This was still one of Patton's wishes, so this was probably still "work hours" for Logan. Whether that should make him feel better or worse was still undecided.   
It was only when he'd gotten within a few feet of Logan that he realized there was someone else there. They were standing in the building's shadow, and wore essentially all black - just like Logan, actually. (And if he thought it was possible, Patton might say that a part of him _didn't want_ to see this person.)

"....This the hue you're all sweet on, Lo?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, the word "hue" is not a mistake, and it's not a shitty shortening of the word human.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit if swearing, more at the end. Okay, kind alot. (Not really *at* anyone tho)
> 
> Anyway not much happens here, it's more like a rest stop while I choose which plot point I want to take this to first. 
> 
> What do you guys wanna see first?  
A) Roman's pov again, probably for a chapter or two  
Or  
B) Logan and Virgil back at HomeBase TM

Okay, maybe Virgil was a little weirded out. Logan was here because this… human - sunshine hybrid had made a Wish. A Wish to meet him.  
They were walking through a museum that, while titled a science museum, seemed to have all sorts of genres and exhibits. Paintings and sculptures in one area, decidedly plastic looking "dinosaur bones" in another, and a statue of… what he assumed was, and would to refer to as Abraham Lincoln.

Obviously this place was going under, or would be very soon. But the novelty of touching a starfish in water that was probably (definitely) full of the plague hadn't worn off. He'd been a kid once, too. Not even that long ago, if he stopped thinking about it all dramatically. 

But it wasn't the museum's lack of funding or hygiene that was- well, it was weird, but it wasn't what was freaking him out. It was that this human, (Patton, he'd introduced himself as,) was so…. 

So… 

_He was a hue!!!_ Why would a fairy, especially one like _Logan,_ act so… calm and happy around someone like that!?!? It was like he couldn't even tell!!  
Not like Logan, or any of the other natural fairies really understood. They were all familiar with the concept, of course, but only the Wish born fairies were so… upset? More like offended, but the part of Virgil that was once human didn’t think that was quite fair. Hue’s didn’t, and likely never would know why they were so _infuriatingly stupid and hurtful_... didn’t make him feel any better though.  
Whatever. It's not like he actually _had_ to stay.. Virgil could duck out any time and just meet up with Logan whenever he got back. But he hadn't lied about missing him, earlier. Existence was weird without Logan, especially up in the stars. It made him feel less whole. Like… just one piece of a billion piece puzzle. Logan filled most of the rest of that space very nicely, and there was an intense longing that he felt every time they were apart for too long.  
He was probably being super clingy and weird, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Anxiety was a bitch, and apparently meeting Lo had ingrained a sense of separation anxiety too, now. _Fuckin' wonderful. _

_///_

This was so… fun! Uh… well. It was in his opinion, anyway. Logan was super duper smart, and knew a lot about stars! (That probably made sense, thinking about it..)  
Logan _seemed_ to be having a good time as well, but his lil' friend certainly was.. less enthusiastic. He kept mumbling about colors and stabbing, and Logan would intermittently either tell him to "be nice", or would just bump into him a little rougher than was probably necessary.  
Patton sure though they were friends, based on the ways they spoke to each other outside. Virge, as he'd asked to be called, had been standing fairly close to Lo, and offering him snacks. (All of which Logan seemed sort of angry to see.) 

_ The spooky kiddo was quiet for the most part though, and seemed very happy with the starfish interactive tank. Maybe he was just in a bad mood - nothing a nice walk and maybe some Patton-ted Patton cookies, later!!  
...Puns aren't as fun when no one can hear them. _

__

__

_ Patton shook his head. Logan had been kinda quiet for the past minute or so, why had he stopped all of a sudden?  
He looked back, only to see both Logan and Virgil staring at a case that displayed a few plaques, and…. a lot of weapons. Probably about some war or another, but Patton didn't know which one. He was more worried about the look on their faces -  
Logan seemed very sad. Like every puppy in the world had just been told they weren't a good boy (or good girl). Virgil seemed distinctly more angry, but he was also pretty sad. Smar. The muscles in his face kept twitching, like he preferred to look mad, but just couldn't get rid of whatever was making him feel so depressed. _

__

__

_/// _

Fuck humans. Fuck them and their stupid wars, and weapons of mass destruction, and _how could they kill eachother so senselessly? Their lives are precious, can't they see we need them around? That I-_  
No!  
Virgil shook his head, as if to shake the very thoughts away. For whatever reason, all fairies felt a compulsion to love humans unconditionally, and _he did not wanna be a part of that, thank you very much_.  
Humans could go fuck themselves and just.. destroy the planet or whatever. He'd probably keep living, up in the sky. Nothing left to do, but at least there wouldn't be any more expectations. No work, no deadlines, just… space. And Logan.  
That'd be pretty chill, actually. But then.. well. Human music also wouldn't exist anymore. And damn it if he wasn't going to the reunion concert of MCR, first. He seriously died just _one year_ before they broke up, and had been living the past almost decade thinking he was going to go the rest of eternity without having seen their last performance live. 

Oblivion or whatever could wait until next year. Or until after MCR stopped producing music. And Evanescence… 

_ Eh. It would happen eventually. For now, though, he was listening to Logan explain how most new medical advancements came from experiencing war, and having to work with fewer resources.  
(And maybe Patton's small, appreciative smile was nice too.) _


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I'm sorry this took so long to get out! School sucks and I totally forgot to wrote anything this past week. 
> 
> But here's the next chapter!

Dark. Virgil always remembers one thing about flying - it's light one moment, and then suddenly dark. Almost pitch black for hours as he travels home from Earth, probably couldn't see his own hands in front of his face if he tried. But somehow, despite his lack of sight, Virgil was positive that Logan was there, right beside him.  
A few feet between them, of course - but just barely the size of their combined wingspan. Close enough that he could probably say something. Anything to fill the void of time. He knew Logan thought nothing of a few hours, or even a few years, and Virgil was slowly getting used to having all.the time in the world, too. But sometimes he still felt that impatience and irritability that most humans do when trapped in one setting for too long.

An intangible amount of time passed, and then they were home. He wouldn't really get in trouble for not doing his job, because - well. Things worked differently here, he supposed. Fairies like Logan worked like it was a Saturday night and the work was a line of shots. Excuse him if sorting papers and approving little kid's birthday wishes and awkwardly rushed ones after the snap of a wishbone. You didn't actually have to win those little contests to get your wish, but a lot of people wished for things only a Star Wish had the power to do…

///

Logan tried to remember how old he was, sometimes. Exactly, to the day. He knew that he wasn't with the first fairies to exist, he wasn't an elder. But he also wasn't of the more recent groups, either - about a dozen or so fairies were "born" every millenia. Even with a very accurate memory overall, he found it was hard to solve this riddle. He'd gone so far as to ask others, if any of them remembered being in his batch - if any of them were his brothers and sisters - but he found nothing. No one.

So, when Virgil first tried to establish a birthday for him, and few other insignificant details, he found himself fabricating a random age for himself. He still isn't sure why it felt like no one should know that he couldn't remember his own age.

( "I'm approximately 55 million years old, and I was not 'born' on a day currently in the Earth's calendar, Virgil."

"Yeah yeah, then just pick a day, dude. And you didn't say what your favorite color was, either."

"If I _'just pick a day, dude'_ would that not defeat the purpose, as we are trying to assign significance to it?"

"That's it, I'm just gonna pick one for you - how about January 4th?"

"Any reason for that day, specifically?"

"...It's Newton's birthday." )

If nothing else, Logan was happy that Virgil had finally found an answer to his question, even if the answer was most likely inaccurate. They'd also decided that his favorite color was a nearly black shade of green, and that strawberries were at least his favorite food to have tried so far.  
…He tried not to say anything when small crates of the fruit would find their way into his workspace, when he was certain Virgil still didn't have any currency or other ethical ways of attaining them.

///

He was nowhere. And everywhere.

Virgil liked to float in the in between, a lot. In between stars and space and the atoms themselves. He was himself, but also nothing. As weightless and thin as air, more fluid than water, but slow and gentle like molasses or mercury.

It was comforting, in a weird way. Because from the outside, it would look suffocatingly lonely and quiet, but actually feeling it… it was like he wasn't just _with_ everyone he ever knew and had known, but he _was_ them.

Everything and nothing.

He should probably be getting back soon, though. Work to not do and chairs to not sit on, etcetera etcetera.

...Five more minutes.

///

His work is everything. Without something to do, Logan is sure he would go mad. Even though he wouldn't necessarily get _bored_, couldn't miss the absence of stimuli as strongly or quickly as other living things, he did get… antsy.

When there was nothing to do, or just a general kull in activity around FallingStarCo, he was always the first to volunteer for new tasks, even if they were quite arduous or just plain silly. Virgil said this made him a "brown-nose" or "try-hard", but that wasn't it. He wasn't trying to… impress anyone, per say, as there was no one to impress. He did not concern himself with the opinions of his co-workers or superiors. He was simply trying to fill the empty spaces of time in his existence. To make everything less… gray.

That, he tells himself, is why he's so enthused with this Star Wish he has been assigned. It has nothing to do with Patton personally, it's just that he appreciates the work.

Not because Patton Wishes for him at least 3 times a week, just to hang out or watch a movie. They'd take walks through the dog park, visit the museum time and time again - and eventually he met Roman. A loud, energetic human who was passionate about everything, from the blades of grass underfoot to the skyscrapers of New York.

Certainly, he was just pleased to be busy. To have work and fulfillment, and explore the Earth just a little bit each time. To listen to Patton and Roman sing along to Disney films and drink copious amounts of caffeinated drink, to play board games and read each new newspaper comic strip they taped to their refrigerator.

...There were no rules against enjoying your job, of course. No reason to not like some halves of your day as much as others. Obviously no one could prevent him from making friends.

But why did he feel that, despite this, he should keep it all a secret, from Virgil or anyone? Why did it feel as though every fiber of his being knew that what he was doing would be… frowned upon?

…Logan took a few extra moments to arrive at Patton's home than usual, today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm.... things gettin a little tense, huh?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hhhh I think I'm gonna have to stick to weekly updates cause school is kicking my ass, but Christmas break is coming soon and I'll try to have a new chapter out ~every 3-4 days during that time.
> 
> Gosh I love this story and wanna keep writing but I'm tired as heck, so I hope yall can put up with my inconsistent update schedual and chapter - length.

It's a bit of a misnomer that people say Patton has a lot of "friends." He considers essentially everyone in this half of the city family, and none of them are safe from his huge 4th of July parties. Or the rather insane amount of sparklers and fireworks that had been ordered.   
He'd even sent a little Wish-invite to Logan and Virgil if they weren't too busy that day. He wasn't 100% sure they'd come, but it was better that they knew they were welcome to. Virge didn't seem like the type to enjoy fireworks and loud noises, but Logan would probably visit - he always came to see Patton if he Wished for it, if only for a little while sometimes.   
Roman said a few times that he doesn't like how Lo just "shows up", but as far as he knew Lo and Virgil both didn't have cellphones. Which was weird, considering how many internet references they both made. Maybe he'd just Wish them both phones next time he saw them - though maybe FallingStar employees can't grant Wishes for themselves? 

No shame in trying, anyways! 

///

Roman was… conflicted, to say the least. He loves the fourth of july, as he loves most extravagant holidays, of course! It's just that he was one of the only people who'd be there that _didn't_ drink, so someone might ask him to help with sparklers and such…  
Because of course he would go - his husband was arranging it, after all! He and his theater troupe were performing earlier that day in a small presentation, but the festivities wouldn't begin until hours after the theater closed. Not really a way out of it, he would just stay away from the louder activities! Leave the limelight to someone else, for a chance!

The further he could stay away from all those matches and lighters and sulfur and bonfires… the better. 

/// 

Holidays weren't really Virgil's _thing_, as most people could guess. Especially loud and drunk ones, or anything too patriotic. Every fourth of July since his 8th birthday so he'd spent with his aunt in Mexico, so it wasn't like he'd attend just cause it was a popular thing to do, either. But, since the one and only human in the world he could really still stand had sent the invitation… maybe a few hours wouldn't hurt.   
Some good headphones and music would keep him safe if he stuck around long enough for the fireworks to start, but he planned to be long gone by then. Pop in, say hi, eat some garbage superstore cookies, and bounce. Simple enough, and maybe he'd even have fun.   
The second he heard that Patton has phrased the invitation as a Wish, he know Logan would be going, even if just for a bit. And there was no way Virgil was going to risk spending the whole day alone because of some stupid fireworks. A horrible invention only humans could have come up with, that was an assault of the senses in every possible way. The bright lights too much for his more sensitive fairy eyes, the sound and smells always too much, he could even taste the sulfur in the air and feel the loud crackles and pops in his bones.   
He'd do it cause there would be free food and drinks, and he wouldn't really have to socialize with anyone because they'd all be drunk off their asses. He'd do it because a human wanted him to. Virgil would go because _Patton_ had asked him. 

/// 

Logan would attend the festivities for the organized human holiday, because he was Wished to attend. No force or command was behind Patton's words, but that did not matter. He would fulfill every and any Wish assigned to him. 

Even if today, he had a very horrible feeling about where it would all lead.


	13. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So.... if you're uncomfortable with fire, maybe skip the parts after it says "interlude"

Logan reads a lot of human novels and newspapers and comics, when he can. There's only so much time he gets to spend on Earth, afterall, and something as intimate as a piece of artwork can give a lot of insight to the person who made it.  
Something he's noticed is that when something bad happens in a story, often the author will describe the event as happening in slow-motion. Perhaps to give themselves more time to describe the scene, or maybe that is really how humans perceive time in a crisis. It would be useful.

But right now, standing in the middle of what was, really, a relaxed and enjoyable scene… Logan can't help but wonder if this is the slowing down of time he had read through so many times. The tightness in his chest and his absolute inability to keep his hands steady - something must be wrong. Something bad has to be happening, already happened, for him to feel so… so _wrong_. 

_If he were human, the idea of anxiety, of dysphoria and fear would occur to him. The idea that he was uneasy because there were so many people, so many loud and dangerous instruments for entertainment lying all around. So many loud things in general. Too much color and too many humans consuming dangerous amounts of alcohol and other substances. If he were a human he might believe he was feeling these things as regular emotions. But he is a fairy, and faires don't **feel** things. He is not like Virgil, and wouldn't have even a frame of reference for these feelings. So he stands, holding a drink that he took, knowing full well he wouldn't take so much as a sip, and he resolves to leave as soon as it is socially appropriate to do so._

/// 

So, parties have not improved much since the last one Virgil remembers going to. The alcohol tastes better, at least. Not being able to really be intoxicated has its perks, in that he doesn't have to be terrified of someone spiking his drink anymore.  
The fireworks wouldn't be set off for a little bit, but there were plenty of sparklers and small explosives going off anyway. A few people had even put sparklers in their drinks at the makeshift bar. There were a lot less kids than he'd been expecting, and he can't tell if that's better or worse.  
Logan had wandered off pretty early to talk to Patton or something. Sometimes Virgil wishes that faires were around for something less selfish. Like dogs or hamsters. Even wolves always travel in packs…

"I don't think I've seen you around here before - go to get a pastry and leave with an invite to a party you didn't even know existed?"

"No. Patton's a friend of a friend and asked us both to come. Is that what he does? Just invite strangers to parties?"

The human - who was wearing what looked like a halloween costume, some sort of disney prince probably - laughed pretty hard at that. 

"Well, they aren't all strangers, but yeah. Patton likes to see the best in people and is very hospitable. May I ask your name?"

"Only if you tell me yours first, Princey."

"...Princey? Oh! You mean my costume - Well, my name is Roman! I'm Patton's husband." 

"Virgil. I think I've heard about you before. My friend, Logan - your wedding was all he would talk about for weeks when it happened."

"Logan? You mean the guy Patton's always inviting over now? I can't imagine him being very excited about anything like that, but it's nice to know he cares."

Virgil could understand that. At first glance Logan could seem almost rude, but just doesn't know how to talk to people.

"Yeah, passion isn't really his thing. I think he's officially convinced himself he's an emotionless robot, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop trying to beat friendship into him with a stick." 

A mass of cheering started up just as he was finishing his sentence. It seems like the fireworks are being lit.

"Ah- I. I think I'm going to.. be uh. Going then. It was nice to meet you."

"You don't like em either? I got an extra pair of headphones for the noise, if it bothers you so much. Loud noises are a bitch."

"N.. no it's. Not the sound… I just don't really like-" 

A loud hiss, like a snake in the bushes, a faint whistle, and Virgil was shoving his (legitimately, totally not stolen) noise-canceling headphones on before Roman could finish his sentence.  
He could still see the way Roman's face paled, and how he refused to look anywhere but at the dirt below them. If the noise wasn't the problem, then maybe.. the light? Or the fire. Virgil had read enough articles about people losing fingers and eyes to firework explosions that he wasn't sure how he hadn't given himself pyrophobia yet. 

Well… never leave a man behind, unless there's zombies. It would be easy enough to move Roman somewhere else, at least out of line of where the fireworks were being launched.

Interlude: 

Roman spends a lot of time in his room. It's not like he doesn't have places to go, but he isn't aloud outside by himself and his parents are at work most of the day and are super tired when they get home. Nana takes him to the park sometimes, but today he's in his room.  
The sky is one of his favorite things to paint. Because it's changing all the time, you'll never have the same painting twice in a row! A lot of very similar ones, but no two are identical. Today the sky is a very light blue, with very little clouds. You can even see the moon, which is super cool 'cause the moon is supposed to be out at nighttime but here it is, in the daytime!  
He's just finishing the little grey outline of one of the only clouds in sight when he smells smoke. It smells just like a campfire, but that can't be right 'cause campfires are outside, not inside. Maybe nana is making a fire outside and left the door open, so now the whole house smells like it. She's always forgetting stuff, like locking doors and where she put her wallet.  
He could take a little break to go shut the doors and find the nice smelling spray mom keeps under the sink. Smoke isn't a good indoor smell. 

When he opens the door to his room, though, there's smoke coming up the stairs. Way darker and thicker than campfire smoke is usually. He really needs to go close that door. He covers his face with the front if his shirt because the ash is getting in his throat and now he needs water really bad. Or soda, if he can get away with it while nana is outside making that fire…  
At the bottom of the stairs is where it's the worst. All dark and dense, and way too hot. The thermostat isn't supposed to be over 72, that's the house rules! Who messed with the thermostat, papa is gonna be _so mad!_  
He turns into the living room, so close, he just has to close the door- but nana isn't outside. She's napping on the couch again. Why isn't she outside? And why is it so hot, and he can't see anything!  
He needs to go back up. Back upstairs where the smoke wasn't at. He can do it, just turn around, and-

And he's outside. It's night, easily 10 or 11pm. The sky is black, and there's barely any stars out. The moon is nowhere to be seen, either. Someone's rubbing his back and trying to hand him something cold.  
Cold is nice. He'd take ice over fire any day because ice will burn for a little bit but then you'll feel numb. Fire just keeps on burning. 

"You with me, Roman? You should probably take the water, even if you don't feel like it. It's good to like… stay hydrated when you're stressed. I swear I heard that somewhere." 

"...thanks. M' sorry. Meant to leave before the.."

"Not a problem. I don't think I was gonna stay very long, either. I'm not really a party person."

"You want to go find whichever bar is still open around here? There'll probably be some kind of holiday special."

"Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhh I'm so sorry Roman babey....


	14. Chapter 14

Roman and Virgil had disappeared around when the fireworks started, and Logan left shortly after the show. Thankfully no ambulances had to be called this year, but that left Patton trying to clean a pretty large mess by himself. Confetti and paper plates that were _supposed to be in the trash_, magically ended up on the ground. This was okay, though! Because he was (fairly) sure that everyone had had lots of fun. And that's what parties are all about! 

Though that didn't mean he wasn't totally wiped out, and ready to just get an uber home and come pick up his car later… 

_Well…_ there's no use in having infinite wishes if you never use them! And it's not like Logan would have to clean it all up himself, Patton had asked several times and was told that that's not really how it works.

"I wish that the park looked the same way it did this morning! But please put my tupperware and tables back in my car?"

. . .

Despite how much he'd wanted to go right to sleep the second he was home and lying in a semi-comfortable position, something was off. Something was just… oh! He hadn't seen Roman's truck outside when he arrived!

...It was almost 2 in the morning, and Patton had fully expected Roman to be home already, because of the fireworks. Had he gone home with someone else? Was he drunk and couldn't find his keys? Was he feeding birds???

It took 4 rings before he heard a voice on the other end.

"Hello? Patton, you're Roman's husband right?" 

"Oh, Virgil! Yeah, I am - could you tell me where he's at? Why do you have his phone?"

"Great. Could you come pick him up? He passed out and even if I had a car I don't think I could carry him anywhere."

"Of course, but have you tried waking him up?"

"About a dozen times. I was about ready to dump iced coffee on him when you called."

"Alright, just text me the name of the shop with Ro's phone and I'll be there soon, ok?"

" 'kay. See you then."

/// 

"Hey Pat? My beautiful, absolutely wondrous husband, whom I love so much - please close the fucking curtains."

A soft chuckle from the other side of the bedroom was all the response he got; but thankfully the curtains were eventually closed. Hangovers aren't fun, especially when you were drinking with the purpose of not being able to remember anything the next morning.

He does, though. Remember. That guy, Virgil, was very nice! He has no idea why Patton thought the guy didn't like him - that guy was like, a knight in shining armor! He needs to write a thank you note or something. Maybe get a gift basket.

_wonder what he's doing now… maybe Patton has his number? _

/// 

"Logan… Loooooogan… nerd from outer space, don't ignore me you know I have separation anxiety!"

"...I'm busy, Virgil."

"You're always busy though, so you're probably also good at multitasking. C'mon, I know that hue isn't making _that_ many wishes, I think you can take a 5 minute break."

"A break to do what, exactly? Listen to you whine about how existence is supposedly painful? I'm realistic, but I'm not always so pessimistic as you are. Go away or be quiet, please."

"…sure, whatever."

It's not like he doesn't want Virgil around, of course. They are friends, or about as close to as they can be, anyways. But Virgil has a habit of being clingy because he both craves attention and only wants it from one person: Logan. Which is inconvenient, because of all the fairies in FallingStar co. he is the most dedicated to his work. If Virgil could only content himself in the company of others, it better yet spend more time actually _doing his job,_ all would be well and their relationship wouldn't feel so strained constantly. 

…Well, assuming that Virgil could be motivated to work at all.


End file.
